Te Odio
by konohanabaku
Summary: Toda la vida siguiendo a la tercera espada, ni siquiera en su cama podría someterla completamente. Nnoitra x Nelliel. Soft Lemon- One Shot.


Te Odio

Te odio, odio todo lo que tenga tu nombre escrito, odio tu superflua arrogancia, odio cuando dices que soy más débil que tú, pero odio más que lo creas, y lo que más odio es que eso sea cierto. Siempre demostrando tu superioridad, siempre tratándome como un infante; como en este momento, o cuando me salvas la vida, una vida que yo ni siquiera puedo mantener en pie. Odio cuando me dices que soy más débil que tu, cuando me lo demuestras, esos hermosos ojos llenos de desprecio por mi existencia, tu enloquecedora voz repitiendo una y otra vez que me rinda con una tranquilidad repulsiva. Nelliel, Te odio tanto que mi vida se ha vuelto una incesable búsqueda de un punto de quiebre que me haga superior a ti, pero es inútil; nunca podré superarte, nunca podré controlarte, ni siquiera puedo tenerte incluso cuando estás en mis brazos.

Cuando pienso en tantas cosas me tranquiliza verte así que lo intento. Intento perderme en tus cabellos que parecen agua y se repliegan en mi almohada como si fuera el mar. Veo tu espalda desnuda, incluso en momento como estos solo veo tu espalda, siempre dándome la espalda para recordarme que toda la vida estaré caminando detrás tuyo, incluso dormida me muestras mi lugar. Observo la silueta de tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo al que me he hecho adicto, al principio me acostaba contigo porque creía que era la única manera de poseerte, de controlarte, de tenerte a mi merced; pero como siempre, eres mejor que yo y por eso fui yo el que termino enviciado estúpidamente, poseído y dominado por ese cuerpo, por el placer que me da, por el dolor que me da.

En momentos como estos me tranquiliza tocarte, sentir la suave piel al tacto, poner mi cabeza entre los largos hilos de tu cabello y sentir su perfume. Rozar con mis dedos tu espalda, bajar mi mano y posarla sobre el gestor de mi agonía, ese 3 tatuado en tu cuerpo, en tu mente, en tu alma, ese 3 que está marcado de por vida en tu piel pero esta mas marcado en tu arrogancia.

- Nnoitra.- me llamas mientras te remueves entre las sabanas. Volteas tu cuerpo para verme. Si pudiera pasar la eternidad viendo esos dorados ojos. Apuesto a que mi deseo se solidifica en mi rostro, pues sonríes de medio lado con tangible superioridad; odio esa sonrisa, es la misma que me das cuando me vences batalla tras batalla, tan arrogante, tan repulsiva.

Antes de que puedas decir algo hiriente como siempre callo tus labios mordiéndolos como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Beso tu cuello, lo muerdo, luego lo lamo, es como un circulo vicioso. Paso mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro. Puedo pasar mi vida entera besándote, amo besarte, besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, lo hago. Beso todo tu cuerpo, casi todo, nunca podría besar con amor y pasión esa piel marcada, como besar ese asqueroso tatuaje que trastoca la armonía de tu cuerpo; el tiene un trato diferente, lo daño, lo araño, lo muerdo, incluso trato de arrancar el pedazo de piel con mis manos aunque me rindo fácilmente cuando me empujas y te sientas encima de mí.

Tu sola puedes sacar lo que quieres de mí, no tengo que moverme un centímetro ya que tu sabes lo que quieres, te mueves como quieres sobre mi cuerpo, el placer que puedes sacar mi cuerpo lo tomas tu sola, yo no te doy nada tu solo lo tomas, tomas mi cuerpo como si fuera tuyo. Tan inútil, soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo transmitirte lo que siento, ni siquiera puedo hacerte sentir lo que quiero que sientas, gimes por un placer que no me llega, veo como cuerpo se mueve sobre el mío, puedo sentirme físicamente dentro de ti, puedo sentir el doloroso y adictivo placer en mi cuerpo, lo siento pero veo la escena como si fuera un tercero, entierras las uñas en mi pecho cuando llegas al orgasmo, te recuestas sobre mi pecho para recobrar el aliento y me siento como una cama, no soy diferente a la cama donde estoy acostado, soy un objeto, un objeto que se modifica según lo que quieres; como en este momento soy tu cama, o momentos antes me convertí en tu juguete de placer, o tu herramienta de entrenamiento cuando peleamos e incluso me siento un objeto cuando me utilizas para subirte el ego cuando me salvas, cuando me llamas débil. Soy tuyo y tú lo sabes, y me molesta ser tuyo y no tener lo mismo a cambio.

- que egoísta de tu parte descansar cuando yo no he terminado.- te digo mientras me pongo encima tuyo cansado de escuchar la pesada respiración.

- pues apúrate, mañana tengo una misión.- me contestas arrogantemente, frunciendo el ceño, te entiendo, a nadie le gusta que sus juguetes reclamen.

Sin más miramientos te vuelvo a penetrar, cierras los ojos al sentirme y te aferras a mi espalda, me muevo rápido, me gustaría lastimarte, me gustaría que vieras que existo. Atraes mi cabeza y me besas, recorres mi boca, siento un ligero ápice de esperanza en ese beso, tal vez... Tal vez no, solo buscas ese número es mi lengua, solo a él lo quieres. Te saboreas al degustar mi tatuaje, un escalofrío de placer mi hace temblar y correrme dentro de ti, me besas superficialmente, sin ahondar en mi boca y sin buscar mi lengua como haces siempre, esto hace que me sonroje. Qué tal si...?

- eres débil, no controlas tus emociones.- sonríes de medio lado con superioridad al notar mi sonrojo. Que idiota pensar por una fracción de segundo que me podrías amar, nunca me amaras, no lo harás porque soy débil. Lo he sabido toda mi vida pero lo olvido.

- vete al infierno de una buena vez Nelliel.- te digo con el rencor que me inunda. Salgo de ella cuando mi cuerpo se satisface, quisiera seguir tocando su cuerpo pero estoy muy enojado para eso.

- irme?, me necesitas; si me voy te mataran en 5 segundos, eres tan débil que no puedes defenderte tu solo.- me dices con voz carente de emociones, con esa voz estoica que me desespera y tu mirada llena de desprecio me dice una y otra vez "eres débil".

- lo único que necesito de ti es que desaparezcas, tercera espada.- Le comento sinceramente, la amo con todo mi ser pero aborrezco su titulo tan imponente. La tercera espada, la mujer más fuerte de los arrancar; el número tatuado en tu cuerpo delata la posición, el titulo que hace un hoyo negro entre tú y yo.

- no, no me iré de tu lado nnoitra...- dices con voz débil por el sueño mientras acaricias mi rostro, mi corazón salta al escuchar esto y tu rostro hace que la esperanza de que me ames vuelva; destrúyela por favor, destruye esa esperanza mientras puedas.-... no me iré porque debo protegerte.- mi corazón vuelve a la normalidad. Gracias por destruir la esa falsa esperanza, sinceramente gracias; es peligroso que se haga muy grande. Tú nunca me amaras, y me lo recuerdas demostrando tu superioridad. Protegerme? Ya estoy harto de que me trates como un niño, ya me canse de ser más débil que tu.

Te recuestas de nuevo dándome la espalda, donde mi único panorama es el tatuaje de numero 3, definitivamente lo que más odio de ti es ese tatuaje y lo que representa, esa brecha de 5 números que para mí se simplifican en infinito. Ese 3, odio ese 3, te mataría si es la única forma de borrarlo de tu cuerpo. Me pregunto si en el futuro tendré ese 3 tatuado en mi cuerpo, lo dudo mucho pero no me importa, porque lo odio. Lo odio con todo mi ser, porque ese molesto numero tatuado en tu espalda es mucho más que eso, ese número te define y te marco, ese número puso un abismo entre tú y yo, ese número tatuado en tu espalda te hizo inalcanzable y por eso lo odio más que nada.

Si hay algo que amo en esta vida, eso eres tú. Te amo tanto que parece que voy a explotar, te amo tanto que duele; por eso odio tanto ese 3 tatuado en tu hermoso cuerpo, lo odio tanto que incluso hace que me enoje con mi propio numero tatuado, ese que tanto amas, ese brecha entre nosotros dos que tanto amas y que para mí es agónica. Yo te amo a ti como tú podrías amar tu posición, por eso lo odio, por eso lo destruiré, acabare con ese número sin importar lo que me cueste, sin importar si ese costo eres tú, así tenga que matarte acabare con ese 3, así tenga que perderte... Perderte?, nunca te tuve, lo único que tengo en mi existencia es el dolor, el orgullo , mi adicción a tu desamor y la brecha que creo ese 3 y que me impide estar a tu lado. Por eso odio tanto a el numero tatuado en tu espalda, porque se encargo de quitarme lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida, me quito la esperanza, me quito la vida, te arrebato de mi lado, por eso te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, porque tu dejaste que me lo quitara, me quito algo que nunca tuve pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso, te odio por amar a ese número de mis pesadillas. Ese 3 me quito lo que más amo. Nelliel, Tu eres lo que más amo, eres lo que más odio.

FIN.


End file.
